


Not fair.

by lokish



Series: VLD omegaverse/AU's [12]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Langst, M/M, Sorry Not Sorry, Unrequited Love, mentions of shiro/keith, what
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 13:04:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13236318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokish/pseuds/lokish
Summary: Short story of a heart break.





	Not fair.

He shouldn’t be surprised.

_I fell in love with someone else._

He knew something was wrong when Shiro suddenly stopped texting him everyday.

_I met him a month ago and I know it’s fast but… It’s like we know each other since forever._

They weren’t a couple, just friends. And yes, maybe they kissed a few times, and maybe they acted like a couple, but that didn’t mean anything. They were still just friends, and Shiro fell in love with someone else. And who could blame him? Lance was in a different city, miles away from him. And this new boy, this  _Keith,_  Shiro kept talking about, was besides him eveyday.

_I like him a lot and I thought you should know_.

It was only fair, right?

_I don’t want to hurt you, Lance._

But Lance was hurt anyways. He couldn’t help it. He confessed to Shiro before leaving for college, and Shiro opened his heart to him in return.

_I don’t want things to change between us._

_You promised they won’t change?_

_I promise._

He didn’t keep their promise.

When Shiro started ignoring again Lance knew what was coming.

_I finally asked him out!_

Lance tried his best to be happy for him, he truly did. But the wound was still fresh, and Shiro was moving on and Lance was stuck with a broken heart.

Still, Lance tried to make things work. To make their friendship work. He tried being there for Shiro when he was having a hard time, he kept going to Shiro when he felt lost, he tried to joking about stupid things and tried to talk about nothing and everything. He tried so hard to make things stay the same. But they just… Weren’t.

Shiro was not the same and even when Lance was only trying to keep their friendship alive, something was different. Shiro was colder, and after many uncomfortable conversations with him, Lance realised he was the only one making the effort.

Now it’s been three months.

Shiro and Lance haven’t spoken since.

Shiro stopped replying his texts, and Lance got tired of searching for something that was not there anymore.

Lance is still hurt. He can’t forget, he can’t move on. And he feels pathetic when he finds himself thinking Shiro.

His friends tells him not to worry, to give it time. Recovering from a heartbreak its never easy.

But Lance doesn’t think it’s fair to need so much time to get over Shiro when he easily forgot about him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, happy new year.


End file.
